The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to operational decision management and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to generating rules for operational decision management.
Operational decision management is a growing discipline of importance for organizations seeking to improve and automate information-based decisions. Business Rule Management and Event Processing Systems enable organization to design, author, manage and execute business logic rules and policies in operational systems, such as GeoFence, Platform and the Complex Event Processing (CEP).
Such tools also provide an interface for users to customize the rules and be self-service as possible, in order to respond to changing business needs. One of goals of such tools is to create minimal dependency on information technology (IT) personal for accomplishing similar tasks.
Information-based decisions are often assisted by business rules and systems for generating and managing them. Decisions may be described by rules such as: If attribute A=X and attribute B>Y than system performs an action. Typically, a user can select attributes and predicates to form such an expression as a business rule in such information based decision system.